


Something

by Marianne_E



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Inspired by Music, Lukanette, One Shot, Romance, The Killers Concert
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_E/pseuds/Marianne_E
Summary: Una cita, un concierto y una nueva declaración. Porque para Luka Couffaine, la música es el medio perfecto para demostrar qué tanto puedes amar a alguien.





	Something

Marinette jamás había ido a un festival musical. Luka podía darse cuenta por la forma tan aprensiva en la que se colgaba de su brazo, mientras ambos caminaban hacia un nuevo escenario esa tarde. 

— Quizá Judas Priest fue demasiado — murmuró el chico con una sonrisa. Aún recordaba la cara de horror que Marinette había puesto cuando inició el Slam, a unos cuantos metros de ellos. 

— ¡No, no! — Se adelantó, apenada — Fue algo… interesante. 

— Querías llamar a la policía — recordó, y ella hizo un mohín, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.   
Luka rió ante la escena. Si tan solo Marinette supiera lo mucho que adoraba aquellos gestos. Le causaban ternura, e incluso un poco de envidia. ¿Sabría ella lo irresistiblemente peligrosa que podría llegar a ser su “torpesa”? 

— Perdona, no estoy hecha para escuchar metal — confesó, lánguida.   
Luka negó con una cabeza y no pudo resistirse al impulso de besarle la sien.   
.  
.  
.  
Al principio, no estuvo seguro de invitarla. Usualmente, la Route du Rock era de esa clase de festivales a los que asistía con sus amigos de la escuela, o con la misma Juleka. Sin embargo, ese año había planeado ir solo... A veces se apreciaba mejor la música en vivo cuando no tienes que cuidar la borrachera de tus amigos punks, o cargar con la obligación de cuidar de tu hermana pequeña en todo momento. 

Pero cuando se encontró con Marinette mirando el cartel con el line up de las bandas que vendrían a París ese año, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizarlo. 

— ¿Quieres ir? — preguntó, cuando sigilosamente se paró detrás de ella, provocando que la chica diera un salto del susto. 

— Yo… Bueno, nunca he ido… y me han dicho que es muy divertido. 

— Lo es, creeme. — musitó, y sin que su cerebro barajeara siquiera la posible respuesta de Marinette, dijo: — Tengo un boleto extra. Paso por ti el sábado.   
.  
.  
Luka era alguien osado, sí. Pero jamás se imaginó llegar tal extremo, sobre todo con la chica que en los últimos años se había convertido en su única inspiración.   
Esa misma tarde de sábado, tomó la motocicleta que había comprado hacía unos cuantos meses y se dirigió a casa de Marinette con la idea de que quizá ella se inventaría alguna clase de excusa para librarse de él.

Tampoco podría culparla, después de todo; ¿qué chica pasaría una noche llena de empujones y gente ebria, al lado de un músico aún sin carrera? Sobre todo cuando tienes al famoso modelo Adrien Agreste en la otra esquina del campo de posibilidades. 

Poco era lo que Luka había escuchado de él los últimos años. Sabía que el emporio de su padre, Gabriel Agreste, había crecido descomunalmente; al punto en que sus diseños podían compararse con marcas como Channel, Versace e Yves Saint Laurent. También sabía que el rubio tenía una novia llamada Kagami, que ahora cursaba su último año de preparatoria junto a Marinette y que… a pesar de las circunstancias, ella seguía enamorada de él. 

El simple recordatorio le hizo perder todo el valor que había reunido después de haberla invitado a salir. Y, aunque la idea de tomar el siguiente retorno y cancelar a último momento era realmente tentadora, Luka pisó el acelerador de la motocicleta y continuó con su camino. 

Tuvo que admitir que se llevó una grande sorpresa cuando avistó a Marinette esperándole en la entrada de la panadería. Y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto: unos shorts de mezclilla cortos, botas de estoperoles y unas medias de red. 

— ¿Y…? — preguntó ella cuando paró la motocicleta a su lado y se quitó el casco — ¿Es el atuendo adecuado? 

Luka tuvo que reprimir su vehemente deseo de besarla justo en ese instante.

— Nada mal, Marimarimanette — respondió con un sonrisa, y a cambio ella le regaló uno más de sus tierno mohines. 

— ¡Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado! — reclamó, recibiendo el casco extra de Luka. Luego subió a la motocicleta y se abrazó de la espalda del guitarrista. 

— Nunca. — dijo, aceleró.   
.  
.  
.

La tarde había avanzado más rápido de lo que al peliazul le hubiese gustado. El susto inicial que Marinette recibió tras el primer concierto fue disipado por las siguientes cuatro bandas que escucharon de principio a fin. Desde a Interpol a Phoenix, pasando por Two Doors Cinema Club. Pero no fue hasta después de escuchar a Cage The Elephant que Marinette no dejó de asaltarlo con preguntas y exclamaciones emocionadas: ¡Necesito tus playlists!, ¿Dónde los conociste?, ¡Amé esa canción!, ¿Van a volver? Y la pregunta que dejó a Luka soñando despierto por varios minutos: ¡Deberíamos venir a festivales más seguido!  
.  
.  
El reloj ya marcaba la media noche cuando ambos se fueron abriendo paso entre la algarabía de gente que buscaba el mejor lugar para ver el concierto de cierre. 

— Y… ¿qué grupo es este? — preguntó curiosa cuando Luka la colocó delante de él para protegerla mejor de los empujones de la gente. Sus manos nunca soltaron sus hombros, y para Marinette extrañamente, eso estaba más que bien. 

— Mi favorito.

— Pensé que tus favoritos eran The Beatles y Jagged Stone

— Lo son, pero Jagged es solista, y de los Beatles sólo queda Paul y Ringo. 

— Bueno, entonces dime quiénes son.

— Paciencia, petit. Pronto lo sabrás — el peliazul rió y detuvo su andar cuando el tumulto fue demasiado grande como para continuar avanzando.   
Marinette se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Luka veía el escenario con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en su rostro. El chico seguía siendo considerablemente más alto que ella, y los años se habían encargado de remarcar su rebelde atractivo.   
Justo en aquel momento, usaba una chamarra de cuero negro y una camisa del mismo color. Marinette pudo percibir el fuerte calor en sus mejillas al percatarse que, entre más admiraba a aquel ingrato guitarrista, sin quererlo él le iba arrebatando poco a poco la cordura. 

Lo más grave del asunto era que su aliciente físico no era su arma más certera. Luka era un verdadero ángel para ella: tan abnegado y comprensivo cómo él solo.   
.  
.  
.  
En sus recuerdos a su lado, aún guardaba un momento en especial: Una tarde lluviosa y triste, una en la que no le había importado empaparse bajo la tormenta, sentada en una de las bancas del Jardin du Luxemburg. La misma tarde en que Adrien y Kagami Tsurugi anunciaron formalmente su relación. 

Recordó a Tikki rogándole porque buscara refugio, que si seguía así, muy probablemente atraería un horrible resfriado. 

¿Y qué? - pensó, sin siquiera mirar a su kwami - ¿Y qué si me enfermo?, ¿y qué si eso es justo lo que quiero?, ¿y qué si ya no quiero verlo?

Los silbatos de los oficiales anunciaron la hora de cierre del parque, pero desde donde ella estaba, sonaban como un eco endeble, apenas perceptible- ¿Y qué si me quedo encerrada aquí?

¿Y qué si ya no me importa nada más?   
.  
— ¿Marinette? 

Alzó la vista y allí estaba él; sosteniendo una sombrilla color negro para protegerla de la lluvia, tan parecida a la que Adrien le regaló después de conocerse. Luka la miró con ojos intranquilos, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Él no necesitaba preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando… lo sabía. Marinette pudo leerlo en su expresión. 

—Ven conmigo — dijo por fin, extendiéndole una mano, pero ella no la tomó.   
A cambio, se abalanzó contra él. La sombrilla cayó sobre el césped cuando Luka cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. El guitarrista contempló con aflicción como sus delgados hombros temblaron en su abrazo conforme iban subiendo las aguas.

— ¡Soy una tonta!, ¡una tonta! — gimoteó, aferrándose a su camisa blanca— Por… por pensar que él… que quizá él y yo podríamos… ¡Qué estúpida! 

Ella rompió en sollozos y el corazón de Luka se quebró en mil pedazos. Porque él podía aceptar no ser correspondido. Podía vivir con la idea de no ser la persona que ella más atesoraba. Podía incluso tolerar la cercanía que compartía con el chicho Agreste. 

Pero lo que jamás… JAMÁS consentiría en un millón de años: que alguien osara lastimarla. Daba igual si era Adrien Agreste o el mismo Principe de Inglaterra. 

— Hey… Marinette, mírame — pidió, y ella negó con la cabeza, avergonzada — Allez, petit. Regarde moi — insistió y tomó su mentón con delicadeza, guiando esas orbes azules hacia él

— Luka...

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pienso cada vez que te miro? Pienso en una mujer extraordinaria. Te lo dije hace años y si es necesario, lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, lo haré hasta que me creas: Eres clara, eres sincera, eres dulce, fuerte, bondadosa; eres una en un millón. Y, en lo que a mi respecta… si ese modelo rico no puede advertir lo que yo veo justo ahora, entonces ya sabes quién es el estúpido de esta historia. 

Desde aquel momento, algo en Marinette cambió para siempre. Porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió perderse en las palabras de Luka, en su voz, en sus ojos y en sus brazos.   
Aquella tarde, él mismo la llevó a casa y, al día siguiente... a Montmartre; su lugar favorito en toda la ciudad. 

Respetuoso de su pena y de la situación que estaba viviendo, nunca más trajo a coalición el tema de sus sentimientos. Jamás tomó ventaja de su sufrimiento, ni hizo algún intento por incomodarla. Luka cuidaba de ella porque le importaba. Eso era todo… No había tratos ocultos, ni la espera de una recompensa por su compañía o apoyo incondicional. 

Eso solo provocó que Marinette, sin premeditar… se fuera enamorando irremediablemente de él.   
.  
.  
.  
Y hoy estaban allí, a minutos de que el concierto de su banda favorita diese inicio. Ella siguió observándolo con sigilo cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Sonrió por lo bajó y tomó la mano de Luka de improvisto. 

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó confundido cuando ella le jaló hacia adelante, pretendiendo abrirse paso entre la multitud que se atropellaba entre sí para llegar a las primeras filas. 

— Es tu banda favorita. Tenemos que verla de más cerca. 

— Olvídalo, van aplastarte allí dentro — se negó él, reacio. 

— Dime la verdad, si yo no hubiera venido, ¿en qué lugar estarías en este momento? — demandó saber y, ante el silencio del guitarrista, ella sonrió — Es mi turno de hacerte feliz. Así que cedeme esto y vamos por esos empujones, ¿qué dices? 

Luka no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar resignado; jamás podría contra la determinación de esa chica: ¿cómo? si esa cualidad era una de las muchas que tanto amaba de ella. 

— Muy bien, pero con una condición — advirtió. 

El repentino destello ladino en sus ojos turquesa la hicieron tragar seco; — ¿Qué condición? — preguntó temerosa. 

Él no contestó. Simplemente se puso en cuclillas y tomó las rodillas de Marinette. Antes de darse cuenta, ella ya se encontraba sentada en sus hombros, anonadada de la facilidad con la que pudo levantarla con tal velocidad y sin esfuerzo alguno; — Listo, ahora sostente — dijo y luego comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente. 

Alcanzar la segunda fila fue demasiado fácil. Luka sin duda era un experto en el tema. ¿A cuántos conciertos habría asistido ya para saber exactamente qué caminos tomar y cómo llegar a estar tan cerca del escenario sin morir en el intento?

— Última parada. Es hora de bajar — avisó, antes de ayudarle a tocar el suelo. No estaba por demás decir que estaba roja… más que roja. Aún cuando no había sido la única chica del lugar que era cargada en lo hombros por su pareja. 

Espera, ¿pareja? 

El análisis de aquel pensamiento se perdió cuando las luces del escenario se encendieron y el grito colectivo resonó en todo el lugar. Marinette miró a su alrededor, vislumbrando las pancartas y las playeras grabadas de aquellos fanáticos que saltaban emocionados. Las palabras en inglés eran bastante claras: The Killers.   
Volvió el rostro a Luka, quien se encogió de hombros ante su descubrimiento.  
Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, la música irrumpió en el lugar, catalizando un nuevo grito comunal.

El sonido era tan fuerte que Marinette pudo sentir los tambores de la batería retumbar en su pecho. Pero lo más sorprendente fue el efecto magnético que la melodía ejerció sobre su cuerpo, impulsándola a saltar y a bailar al ritmo de una canción que no había escuchado nunca, sino hasta ese momento. 

Pero lo que verdaderamente no tuvo punto de comparación fue Luka; quien cantaba la letra de memoria mientras hacía la pantomima de tocar la guitarra. Contemplando aquella escena, Marinette bien podría jurar que la voz que resonaba a cientos de decibeles era la de él, y no la del vocalista de la banda. 

I know the score like the back of my hand  
Them other boys, I don't give a damn  
They kiss on the ring  
I carry the crown  
Nothing can break,   
nothing can break me down

Don't need no advice,  
I got a plan  
I know the direction, the lay of the land  
I know the score like the back of my hand  
Them other boys, I don't give a damn

Era inaudito; a pocos metros de ella se encontraba una banda internacionalmente famosa, acompañados de un show de luces que muy probablemente era más que espectacular, y aún así… sus ojos se concentraban en Luka y en cómo todo él se fundía con la polifonia que le regalaba su banda favorita. 

Por supuesto, él no tardó en reparar en su mirada. Ante el claro sonrojo de ella; le guiñó el ojo y le extendió su mano, invitándola a tomarla. Así lo hizo y él la obligó a dar una vuelta sobre sí, a ritmo con la música. Antes de darse cuenta, nuevamente le sintió cerca, respirando sobre su nuca y cantándole al oído mientras sus brazos la tomaban por detrás. 

I'm the man, come round  
Nothing can break, nothing can break me down  
I'm the man, come round and  
Nothing can break, you can't break me down  
.  
.  
.

— ¿Qué te parecen? — murmuró Luka a su oído en algún punto del concierto. 

Habían pasado quizá ya unas 7 canciones, cada una mejor que la anterior. Y, aunque el género no parecía ser tan pesado como otros grupos que Luka solía escuchar, podía llegar a comprender el porqué era su favorito…Las letras eran tan profundas como las tonadas de los instrumentos; bastante parecidas a las canciones originales que él escribía. Muy probablemente inspirado por esta banda que ahora tenía delante de ella.

— ¡Me encantan! — gritó y, dejándose llevar por la euforia, viró la cabeza para dejar un beso en su mejilla, quizá demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios. 

— Muy bien, París. ¡Llegó la hora de demostrar su talento! — gritó Brandon Flowers* con un francés un tanto masticado— ¿Hay algún guitarrista en el público que quiera participar? 

La mente de Marinette actuó por inercia y, mientras algunos se arrojaban a la banda de metal que separaba al escenario de público para hacerse notar por el grupo, ella simplemente gritó a todo pulmón: — ¡Aquí está el guitarrista de Kitty Section! 

Luka le miró perplejo, mas no tuvo oportunidad de opinar al respecto cuando las personas a su alrededor lo reconocieron y corearon porque fuera él quien subiera al escenario. Lo último que pudo ver Luka antes de trepar por el barandal de metal hacia la tarima, fue a una Marinette emocionada, que se pegaba a la banda de metal y gritaba su nombre con orgullo, seguida por unas diez mil personas más… 

Sin presión, Couffaine - Pensó para sí mismo. 

— ¿Cuál canción te sabes? — preguntó Brandon, a lo que Luka sonrió con suficiencia. 

— Tú elige, yo te sigo. 

Una vez Luka tomó una de las guitarras prestadas y tocó los primeros acordes, todo se volvió natural. Y aunque el público gritó eufórico cuando el protagonismo de sus armonías embellecieron la tan famosa canción: Run for cover. Para él sólo existía una escucha que importaba, y quien ahora gritaba su nombre a unos cuantos metros de él. 

Run for cover  
Run while you can, baby, don't look back  
You gotta run for cover  
Don't be afraid of the fear, that's a played out trap, man  
I know you're not the only one  
Don't look back, just run for cover

Marinette lo sabía, para Luka el escenario era el Nirvana. No importaba si era la improvisada cubierta del barco Libertad, el montaje de una transmisión en vivo o justo en el que ahora se encontraba parado… Su lugar era ese; creando música, conmocionando masas… siendo él mismo. 

— Mon dieu… J’aime ce garçon… — murmuró para sí misma cuando el chico improvisó un solo de guitarra al final de la canción, mientras todo mundo coreaba su nombre: Luka! Luka! Luka!  
.  
.  
.  
— Creo que este chico debe tocar una más, ¿qué dicen? — Como respuesta, el público vitoreó su nombre con mayor intensidad. En el suelo, Marinette sintió un ligero temblor, causado por saltos coordinados y la emoción colectiva. 

Desde donde estaba, pudo ver a su amigo secretearse con Brandon Flowers, quien hizo un gesto de asombro y luego palmeó el brazo de Luka con aprobación. Pero lo que realmente la inquietó fue el momento en que ambos miraron hacia su dirección, Luka señaló el lugar exacto en donde ella estaba parada y lo siguiente que vio fue a Branson abrirse paso entre los fotógrafos y extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que también subiese al escenario. 

— ¿Marinette Dupain? — Ella se quedó en blanco cuando el famoso vocalista preguntó su nombre, haciendo un nuevo ademán para que subiera con él. 

Oh, dios mío. Oh, dios mío.   
¿Esto es real?

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos más para que ella pudiese procesar todo lo que estaba pasando y aceptara la invitación. Y aunque, en el momento en que pisó el escenario el retumbe de gritos taladreó su cabeza, convirténdola en una manojo de nervios, fue la presencia de Luka la que consiguió que el retumbe de su corazón se apaciguara, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para sobrellevar aquel momento. 

— Luka, ¿qué haces? — le cuestionó incredula cuando Brandon le cedió el micrófono. 

— Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo… — murmuró antes de comenzar a cantar. 

Something in the way she moves  
attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me   
I don’t want to leave her now  
You know a believe in how

Su guitarra sonó, el público gritó y ella soltó la primera lágrima.   
Incrédula, parada donde estaba… observaba al chico que durante tanto tiempo había dado tanto por ella y que, no conforme con los pequeños detalles que le regalaba día a día, ahora también le cantaba… recordándole que para él; ella seguía siendo la única. 

Somewhere in her smile, she knows  
That i don’t need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me

Con los ojos anegados y el corazón en vilo, cantó en voz baja a su lado la tonada que tan bien conocía. Era nada menos que su canción favorita; Luka lo sabía, y ahora se la obsequiaba como una nueva declaración; mucho más profunda y original que la primera. En sus adentros, Marinette se preguntaba qué habría hecho ella para merecer el amor de alguien como él. 

You’re asking me will my love grow  
I don’t know, i don’t know.   
You stick around now it may show   
I don’t know, i don’t know

Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in things she shows me

La música paró y el canto del público, que había coplado la tonada junto con el guitarrista estalló en euforia. Aún así, el clamor y los aplausos de la banda pasaron a un segundo plano para Luka Couffaine cuando Marinette se le colgó del cuello y le besó sin reparos. 

Otro alarido de emoción se hizo presente, pero en la cabeza del chico sólo sonaba una canción… la misma que había escuchado en el momento en que aquella hermosa chica de coletas y ojos zafiro profundos entró a su vida. Luka la estrechó con fuerza, deleitándose del sueño que por tanto tiempo había guardado para él. 

...Y no, no era cantar en público al lado de su banda favorita. Comparado con Marinette, esa ilusión no tenía punto de comparación. 

— Te lo dije, la música siempre es más simple que las palabras — murmuró él, acariciando su mejilla. 

— Bueno, yo tengo dos palabras demuestran todo lo contrario. 

— ¿Y cuáles son? 

— Je t’aime… — declaró Marinette antes de besarle por segunda vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un año fui a un concierto de The Killers, donde la banda subió a un baterista del público a tocas la canción "For reasons unknown". El recuerdo me trajo la inspiración para escribir este pequeño One Shot. ;) ¡Espero que les haya gustado!   
> Aquí les dejo una pequeña playlist con las canciones que aparecieron, por si tienen curiosidad. :D 
> 
> The Man- The Killers   
> Run for Cover - The Killers  
> Something - The Beatles
> 
> Dedicado a Judy Potts: ¡Gracias también por impulsarme a seguir escribiendo! :D


End file.
